O fruto proibido
by LorenzoMS
Summary: Boruto acompanhamento Hinata até as águas termais, oque ele não sabia era as reais intenções da morena.


P.O.V Hinata

Boruto Uzumaki meu filho tem 16 anos, ele estuda, trabalha, e faz doutorado, mas eu sinto e percebo que ele está infeliz com a vida, ainda não tem namorada e pelo que me disserem ainda é virgem.

Mas não tem problema, a mamãe irá te ensinar algumas coisas.

Eu vou até o quarto de Boruto.

-olá filho-eu digo sorrindo.

-oi mamãe-Boruto diz cansado.

-eu vou para as águas termais, você quer ir?-eu pergunto.

-sim-ela diz.

Boruto levantou foi até um armário, e pegou um calção de banho.

-estou pronto-Boruto diz, posso perceber a fraqueza em suas pálpebras.

Nós fomos até as águas termais eu levei sabonetes e shampoo, assim que entramos eu tranquei a porta sem Boruto perceber.

Após isso eu fui até o Boruto.

-onde eu posso me trocar?-ele perguntou.

-aqui, não tem problema tem?-eu pergunto debochando de Boruto.

-não-ela diz.

Boruto retira a camisa expondo o peitoral definido, após isso ele retira a calça ficando apenas com uma cueca que realçava o membro, eu não consegui segurar e dei uma mordida de leve em meu lábio.

-eu não quero ficar nu na sua frente-Boruto disse envergonhado.

-tudo bem-eu digo.

Cobri meus olhos com a minha mão esquerda, segundos se passam e me excito apenas eu ouvir o zíper da calça de Boruto fechar.

-já acabei-Boruto disse.

Retirei a mão dos meus olhos, Boruto já estava com o short vestido.

-agora é sua vez-Boruto disse e virou de costas.

-porquê está de costas?-eu perguntei.

-eu fico envergonhado-Boruto disse.

Dou uma risadinha e retirou minhas roupas ficando apenas de sutiã e calcinha, eu entrei na água e fiquei um pouco submersa.

-pode entrar-eu digo.

Boruto entrou na água e ficou um pouco submerso também.

-me dá um sabonete-ele pediu.

-eu peguei um sabonete e dei a Boruto, ele foi até um chuveiro que tinha ali perto e começou a se banhar, eu coloque meu dedo dentro de minha calcinha e penetrei meus dois dedos em minha intimidade, fiquei estocando em média velocidade, acabei soltando alguns gemidos sem querer.

-qual o problema mãe?está com dor?-ele pergunta preocupado.

-não, está tudo bem-eu digo tentando esconder.

-ok-ele diz desconfiado.

Eu pego um sabonete e me aproximo de Boruto.

-Boruto, você quer que eu lave as suas costas?-eu pergunto.

-claro-ele diz.

Eu começo a ensaboar as costas de Boruto, vou alisando cada parte das costas de Boruto e me aproximo do ouvido dele.

-você está muito bonito-eu cochicho no ouvido dele.

-obrigado-ele diz meio envergonhado.

Eu não consigo me controlar e dou um lambida na orelha de Boruto.

-porquê fez isso?-ele pergunta confuso.

-só estou brincando com você-eu digo dando uma risadinha.

-ata tudo bem então-ele diz.

Eu dou mais algumas lambidas na orelha de Boruto ele solta algumas risadinhas, eu começo a fazer cócegas em Boruto ele se vira e tenta fazer em mim, nós começamos a rir um do outro, até Boruto se encostar na borda e eu ficar próxima a ele.

-está se divertindo?-eu pergunto sorrindo e alegre.

-sim, estou muito-ele diz sorrindo.

-nós fomos parando de sorrir, até Boruto ficar me encarando.

-porquê me trouxe aqui?-ele pergunta.

-pra ser divertir...da minha maneira-eu digo e dou um beijo de língua em Boruto.

Boruto me afastou com um braço da boca dele.

-porquê você me beijou?-ele pergunta surpreso.

-eu...só quero tentar coisas novas e te ensinar algumas coisas-eu digo.

-oque quer me ensinar?-ele pergunta.

-o prazer...do sexo-eu digo maliciosa.

-você tem certeza que quer...cometer incesto comigo?-ele pergunta me encarando.

-eu tenho a toda certeza-eu digo.

Boruto retira a mão de meu ombro, eu o beijo novamente e dessa vez ele corresponde, eu começo a apalpar o membro dele.

-quer apertar meu seio?-eu pergunto malicioso.

Boruto arranca meu sutiã e abocanha meu seio, eu pressiono a cabeça dele contra meu seio, Boruto dava leves mordidas e chupadas que fazem eu ir a loucura.

Boruto me pegou no colo e me apoia de 4 na borda.

-eu não estava esperando isto, trouxeste preservativos?-ele pergunta.

Dou uma risadinha.

-qual a graça?-ele pergunta.

-esquece o preservativo, eu quero te sentir puro-digo maliciosa.

O zíper de Boruto abre, ele arranca minha calcinha e penetra em minha intimidade.

-agora se mexa-eu ordeno.

Boruto começa a se movimentar, e segura minha cintura.

-aumente a velocidade Boruto!-eu ordeno.

Boruto aumenta o ritmo das estocadas.

-isso me fode!seu filho da puta incestuoso!-eu grito gemendo.

-está gostando vadia?-Boruto pergunta.

-estou amando!-eu grito.

Boruto me viro de frente e me levantou, depois me penetrou e começa a estocar.

-gosta assim?-ele pergunta malicioso.

-sim-eu digo gemendo.

Boruto me dá um beijo.

-assim mesmo!mamãe adora com força!-eu digo gemendo.

Eu estou quase em meu limite.

-Boruto!continue assim!eu vou gozar!-grito entre meus gemidos pervertidos.

Boruto novamente me coloca de 4, porém ele levanta minha perna e apoia no ombro.

-não precisa se segurar, pode gozar-Boruto diz maliciosamente.

Boruto estoca com muito força, eu solto um grito de prazer e explodo em tesão.

-obrigado...Boruto-eu digo ofegante.

-agora é a minha vez-ele diz sorrindo maliciosamente.

Boruto volta a estocar em média velocidade, eu continuei gemendo enquanto Boruto estocava.

-estou bem perto-Boruto alerta.

-eu posso gozar dentro de você, mamãe?-ele perguntou.

-Goze!eu quero servir sua porra dentro de mim!não me importo se eu engravidar!-eu digo totalmente excitado entre gemidos.

-eu vou gozar mamãe!-Boruto diz.

Boruto solta um grito de prazer, eu sinto o esperma de Boruto ser jorrado dentro de mim.

Eu deitou um pouco fora da borda, Boruto deita sobre minhas costas.

-você foi incrível-eu elogio ofegante.

-obrigado...eu te amo mamãe-ele diz ofegante.

-mamãe também te ama-eu ofegante.

Depois de minutos de recuperação nós finalmente conseguimos levaram e vestir nossas roupas.

Saímos das águas termais e voltamos pra casa porém paramos na porta.

-isso fica entre nós-eu digo.

-claro, sigilo total-ele diz.

Dou um selinho em Boruto e nós entramos em casa.

E aquele foi o dia que eu cometi incesto com meu filho e traí o meu marido, eu sei que não foi certo porém afirmo:vale a pena provar o fruto proibido.

...fim.


End file.
